I Solemnly Swear We're Up To No Good!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: The Tales of the Weasley Brothers Childhood...
1. Chapter 1

**Fred ****was ****the ****first ****to ****talk.****  
><strong>**The ****family ****was ****in ****the ****midst ****of ****an ****argument. ****Two ****year ****old ****Percy ****was ****shouting ****at ****Charlie, ****accusing ****him ****of ****ruining ****Percy's ****colouring ****book. ****Three****(nearly****four) ****year ****old ****Charlie ****was ****protesting ****vehemently, ****while ****Bill ****shouted ****at ****both ****of ****them ****to ****be ****quiet. ****The ****twins ****were ****lying ****on ****a ****blanket ****nearby, ****babbling ****to ****each****other. ****Molly ****was ****standing ****in ****the ****middle ****of ****the ****room, ****struggling ****to ****be ****heard ****over ****her ****five ****sons. ****She ****finally ****exploded.****  
><strong>**"All ****of ****you ****be ****quiet ****THIS ****INSTANT!"****She ****yelled, ****and ****all ****five ****of ****her ****sons ****fell ****silent. ****Then-****  
><strong>**"Shush!"****A ****voice ****demanded. ****Molly ****glared ****at ****her ****sons.****  
><strong>**"Who ****said ****that?"****She ****asked ****warningly. ****Bill, ****Charlie ****and ****Percy ****all ****shook ****their ****heads.****  
><strong>**"Shush!"****The ****voice ****demanded ****again. ****Molly ****spun ****around, ****and ****to ****her ****surprise ****found ****the ****owner ****of ****the ****voice ****was ****no****ne ****other ****than ****six ****month ****old ****Fred ****Weasley. ****Fred ****was ****frowning ****at ****her, ****his ****arms ****wrapped ****around ****George ****who ****had ****tears ****streaming ****down ****his ****face, ****evidently ****caused ****by ****the ****yelling. ****George ****was ****crying, ****shying ****away ****from ****the ****rest ****of ****his ****family, ****hiding ****his ****face ****in ****Fred's ****arms. ****Molly ****and ****Bill ****stared ****at ****them.  
><strong>**"Did ****he ****just-"  
><strong>**"Was ****that ****his-"  
><strong>**"Fred's ****first ****word!"  
><strong>**"Shush!" ****Fred ****reprimanded ****again.****Laughing ****quietly, ****Molly ****bent ****down ****to ****scoop ****Fred ****up ****in ****her ****arms. ****A ****few ****seconds ****later, ****George, ****who ****had ****quietened ****down, ****burst ****into ****tears ****again.**

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

* * *

><p>Once Molly had settled George once more by placing Fred beside him and sorted out the colouring book dilemma saying that maybe Percy did have a habit of going out the lines and Charlie hadn't been near the colouring book due to the lack of dragons in it.<p>

She finally contacted Arthur about the great news. She'd settled all five of her sons with the aid of milk, good old fashioned milk, now Bill and Charlie where both sitting with a glass, Bill laying on his front reading a book of fairytales and Charlie taking some milk then giving his plush Dragon some milk.

Percy had a Sippy cup and was sitting at the kitchen table colouring in on his new colouring book, one Molly had casted a spell on getting rid of all the colouring and starting it a fresh.

The twins had a bottle each and where both lying on the blanket as before taking unified sips out the bottle and slowly falling into a sleep.

Molly had sat watching whilst explaining the events to Arthur, she whistled to the family owl then gave the letter to it telling him where to go, she sent him off then glanced around her sons again.

She set the kitchen to work on the boy's dinner, then settled the twins in the cradle in her and Arthur's room, after telling Bill he was in charge if anything happened. Molly soothed the boys whispering a soft lullaby to them.

She then removed there bottles and replaced them with dummies, she watched as Fred cuddled himself into George, George burying his head into Fred's chest. Molly smiled stroking both their heads in turn.

"Sweet Dreams" She whispered and pulled the blanket up so it covered both of them. She kissed both their heads lightly then went back downstairs.

Expecting mayhem and being pleasantly surprised, all three boys where still occupied as they where before, their dinner was almost done and Molly could relax.

* * *

><p>She set the table and called the boys through they came one by one, Bill first who came with his empty glass requesting more, he held the glass up to Molly then asked her quietly for more, she refilled his glass after making sure he was holding it properly. He took a sip then slid it onto the table; standing underneath it for a few minutes making sure the glass didn't topple over and fall off the table. He nodded in approval then climbed onto the chair and picked up his fork.<p>

Then Charlie who placed his glass on the nearest chair, due to the fact the table was to high for him, he climbed onto the seat almost tipping the chair. Then stood on the chair and placed the three quarter full glass beside his plate. He then pulled the chair forward and knelt on it picking up his knife and fork with the wrong hands and stabbed the sausage on the plate in front of him with his knife.

He then grinned as Percy came in sucking on his empty sippy cup he climbed onto his own chair knocking the sippy cup onto the floor then whining lightly as the lid of the beaker popped off and rolled under the table. His bottom lip quivered then he sniffled. Molly picked up the lid then reattached it to the cup, Percy nodded in approval then pulled his chair towards the table, he lifted the fork and inspected it. Molly looked at her son with a raised eyebrow thinking only 'Cheeky'. When Percy decided that the fork was suitable he scooped the sweetcorn up and began nibbling on them.

* * *

><p>After dinner time came the dreaded bath time, Molly took the three boys into the bathroom then stripped them all down to their underwear, she casted a spell on the bath so it'd fill up to the perfect height at the perfect temperature for the three boys, She made them share the bath time mostly so they wouldn't waste water and so Molly could keep an eye on all three of them. She knew the twins where still soundly asleep so she didn't have to worry about them.<p>

She first lifted Percy into the bath then tried to detach the plush dragon from Charlie's clutches. He squealed and grabbed harder onto the toy.

"Charlie, let go of the toy" Molly weaned; Charlie looked at her and sniffled slightly. "You don't want to get him wet do you" she said, Charlie considered it then shook his head handing over the toy. Molly nodded and laid the top on the pile of Charlie's clothes. She then lifted him into the bath also, then just about stopped Percy from trying to eat the bubbles. She then looked at Bill who was standing smiling.

"Go on get in" Molly said, Bill nodded and climbed into the bath and instantly splashed Charlie who giggled and splashed him back. Both boys grinned at each other and continued to splash each other as Molly washed Percy, when she was satisfied with the cleanness of her son she moved onto Charlie who squealed and protested repeatedly, once he was done she moved onto Bill who from many years experience accepted the scrubbing.

When all three boys where satisfactory Molly let them be for a while, watching as Bill and Charlie engrossed themselves in A Splashing war; the war distressed Percy who began whining again.

"Stop it, STOP IT" he squealed hitting his hands against the water splashing himself and making him whine more. Both Charlie and Bill laughed and splashed together drenching Percy and making him whine. Molly scowled the two boys making both of them whine themselves, Molly sighed as all three began crying loudly.

"For Gods sake" Molly murmured then heard more crying from her room, the twins had woken up, Molly sighed. Then heard her husband soothing the twins in their room, she sighed a sigh of relief then tended to the three in the bath who where sobbing.

Arthur walked into the bathroom and smiled at the sight. The three boys noticed there dad and stopped there crying abruptly.

"DADDY" All three squealed, Molly shook her head in amazement as Arthur smiled at the boys helping Molly get the three out dry them then dress them in their pyjamas. They took them into their room and picked up the book _The __Tales __of __Beedle __the __Bard_.

All three boys squeezed onto the one bed trapping Molly in the middle of them. She opened up the book and began reading the story of _Babbitty __Rabbitty __and __her __Cackling __Stump_.

"_A__long __time __ago, __in __a __land __far, __far __away, __a __King __decides __to __keep __all __the __magic in __the __world __for __himself. __In __order __to __get __all __the __magic, __he __needs __to __gather __all __the __witches __and __wizards __in __the __world, __so __he __forms __the __Brigade __of __Witch-Hunters__, __armed __with __packs __of __wild __dogs. __But __first, __he __needs __to __learn __how __to __use __magic, __so __he __calls __for __someone __with __magical __abilities __to __teach __him. __No __real wizards __or __witches__ respond, __but __a Muggle pretends __to __be __a __wizard, __and __offers __to __teach __him, __despite __not __knowing __any magic himself__…"_

Molly looked at her three boys, Percy had fell asleep during the story all cuddled up in a cocoon in the quilt. Charlie was slowly dropping, trying to resist the sleep that was threatening him; he had his plush dragon's ear in his mouth and was nibbling on it lightly. Bill however was still wide awake wanting another story or the story again. Molly smiled and lifted Charlie taking him to his bed, the lower bunk below Bill's, she lay him on the bed as Bill climbed up and got comfortable.

She then walked back over to Percy and tucked him in, each boy had a normal duvet and pillow but each of them had a knitted blanket over there duvet, Bill's was green and had a giant yellow B on it, Charlie's was mulberry and had a giant beige C on it and Percy's was royal blue and had a giant white P on it. Molly had made them for each boy last Christmas.

She smiled at the three boys and wished them a good night then turned out the light.

She walked back into her and Arthur's room and looked at the twins then smiled. She loved all her boys.

* * *

><p><strong>I read the Fred's First Word thing on Facebook today and inspiration just struck! I hope you enjoy, if enough people review and favorite I'll continue, through the twins toddlerhood all the way to when Ron is born. <strong>

**But i don't want to continue if no one is reading so let me know - thanks :)**

**Mischief Managed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

* * *

><p>Molly sat for a few moments every morning, just after the twin's morning feed and Arthur leaving for work and before waking up the boys. This would be the time she'd plan the day, evaluate what will happen. She'd plan Bill's lesson and what the other boys will do during that time. But that plan was usually play in the garden. But today it wasn't looking likely.<p>

Molly was sat looking out the window at the unbelievably heavy rain. She sighed she could just imagine what the boys would be like. She heard the twins gurgling in cradle and smiled standing to see what they where doing. George was chewing on his hand babbling away to Fred who was playing hide and seek with the blanket.

Molly grinned at them both then glanced at the time, it was time to wake the boys up, she walked across the landing and heard hushed talking, she smiled and pushed the door open, all three of the boys looked up with wide eyes at Molly

"Good morning boys" Molly said, all three boys looked at each other then chorused.

"Morning"

"Breakfast will be served in about five minutes" Molly said, all three nodded as Molly left there bedroom and went to get the twins. The day someone makes a device to carry twins downstairs will be Molly's dream come true. She successfully got the twins downstairs. She settled them both in the high chairs then set the kitchen to work.

Charlie came down first yawning and rubbing his eyes then hitting himself in the face with his plush dragon, he frowned and looked at the dragon. Confused of how it'd hit him in the face. The Twins upon seeing this hit themselves in the face. Charlie shrugged and walked towards the table pulling out the seat and climbing onto it, he knelt on the chair and sat his dragon on the table he made sure it was sitting up then hit his hands on the table. Causing both the twins to coy by hitting their hands on the little tray attached to their high chair.

Molly smiled at the sight then gave a glass of milk to Charlie, who took it eagerly and gulped it down.

"Charlie" Molly warned, he removed the glass from his mouth revealing the milk moustache then apologized with his eyes. Molly nodded then looked around the table. "Where are Bill and Percy? Charlie" Molly asked.

Charlie frowned in thought then looked at the plush dragon on the table.

"Bill use potty" Charlie said then nodded clarifying it, Molly nodded then hinted the explanation of Percy. Charlie frowned more intensely, he put his hands on his head thinking. "Not sure" Charlie replied.

Molly nodded as Percy appeared pulling a blanket along the floor.

"Percy lift up the blanket" Molly said, Percy looked at her and lifted the blanket so it didn't drag. He looked unbelievably tired and just about avoided walking into the table leg. The twins sniffled laughs as Charlie giggled into his hands. Molly smiled then walked around the table and picked Percy up taking him to the seat where the sippy cup was sitting. He slowly reached his arms out to get the cup then began sucking on it softly. Molly smiled then looked around her boys curious of were Bill had got too.

"Percy where's Bill?"

"Still potty" he replied quietly then went back to sucking on his cup. Molly frowned then looked around again.

"Okay, Charlie if anything happens your in charge" she said to the three year old, who looked at her and gulped slightly. She nodded to him as Percy complained.

Molly ventured up the stairs towards the bathroom curious of why Bill was taking so long. She reached the bathroom and could hear Bill stressing inside.

"Tergeo" she could hear him saying from within, she frowned why was he trying to scour something clean. She pushed on the door knowing Bill wouldn't of locked it when she heard a whimper, obviously the spell wasn't working, Molly didn't expect it to work, Bill was only five after all.

She looked at Bill who was standing distressed by the bath. He looked towards the door and gawped.

"I'm, I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Mummy" he whined, Molly frowned as he began sobbing. She held out her arms to him and saw him consider it then walk towards Molly and hugged her.

"What have you done?" She asked softly as she stroked his ginger hair out his eyes. He looked up at her and sniffed, he then whispered something, she frowned, him knowing she didn't hear him. He sighed and repeated what he'd said.

"I missed" he said quietly.

"You -" she began then looked towards the little puddle beside the toilet she then began nodding "You missed" she looked at him and crouched down to him. "It's okay Bill that can be cleared up instantly" she said

"I tried. Really tried it wouldn't work" he squealed back. Molly smiled

"Your magic won't properly work until your seven honey. All you have to say is..." she got her wand out and pointed it at the puddle "...Scourgify" she said, the puddle instantly disappeared. Bill cooed in wonder then looked up in at Molly.

"I'm sorry mummy" he said, Molly raised her hand.

"No apology needed Bill, now come down for breakfast" she said then smiled at him, he nodded and took Molly's hand walking down the stairs with her.

* * *

><p>The boys where just as rowdy as Molly predicted, they just refused to settle, she knew, she'd expected it, they wanted to play outside, run around basically be free. But they couldn't in the torrent downpour. Molly had tried about half an hour ago to settle the twins for a nap, but Charlie and Percy where too loud , so neither of them slept.<p>

Bill's lesson was also delayed because he couldn't concentrate with the sheer volume of his brothers. Molly was stood in the middle of the commotion and currently a fight, because when boredom strikes with little boys a fight is the most entertaining thing. The twins seemed to be egging Charlie and Percy on as Bill stood hid behind the doorway watching. Molly was attempting to pull the two boys off each other long enough to give them a stern enough warning. It finally came too much when Percy got hold of Charlie's plush dragon. Charlie stopped the fight instantly and began screaming. Molly jumped at the sudden volume of Charlie's scream and put her hand out to Percy who was stood eyes wide looking at his brother holding onto the little plush dragon loosely.

"Percy give me the dragon" Molly ordered, Percy shocked at his brother reaction and not wanting the raft of his mother handed over the plush dragon. "Now apologise both of you" Molly said as she gave Charlie his dragon, Charlie grabbed the toy hugged it to his chest then began sucking his thumb. "Apologise" she warned.

"I'm sorry for taking your dragon" Percy mumbled

"I'm sorry for fighting with you" Charlie said then put his thumb back into his mouth. Molly nodded then turned and looked at Bill who had opened the door farther.

"Give me a moment Bill, we'll continue with your lesson in a moment" Molly said, Bill nodded and backed into the room as Molly looked around, the twins where in there baby bouncers they where happily amused with each other, Percy was sulking in the corner and Charlie was making sure his dragon was okay. Molly sighed, got her coat on then went towards Arthur's shed, hoping to find something to entertain them. She searched through all of Arthur's Muggle artefacts, skipping the board games, she knew it wouldn't end well. She then found something that'd keep them amused for hours. She walked back into the living area and gave both Percy and Charlie the little bottle, they both examined it then frowned at each other. Charlie unscrewed the lid and pulled it off then blew into the hole making a steady stream of bubbles. Charlie's eyes lit up as he put the lid back on and pulled it out again obviously mastering the concept of it. Molly smiled as Percy copied him. Blowing bubbles near the twins so both squealed and tried to catch them. Molly smiled and went to go back to Bill but decided to watch for a few more minutes.

Charlie had picked up his plush dragon and was trying to feed him the bubble mixture. Molly smiled and looked at Percy who was entertaining the twins with the bubbles, she looked back just in time to stop Charlie from attempting to drink the bubble mixture himself. She stopped him then shook her head laughing. She went back towards the room where Bill's lesson was and clapped her hands.

"Right, Spells"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

* * *

><p>Once Bill had finally finished his lessons and all the bubble liquid had been used up the boys where literally falling asleep on their feet. Molly smiled walking with Percy, Charlie and the twins up the stairs.<p>

She laid the twins in the casket then took the two over tired boys into their bedroom.

"Alright, nap time" Molly said as she tucked Charlie in then kissed his forehead.

"But not sleepy" Charlie argued yawning; Molly smiled and moved his ginger hair out of the way of his face.

"Aren't you?" Molly asked softly, Charlie shook his head yawning hugely, Molly smiled and stroked his hair, tempted to use the Mary Poppins technique on him but it wasn't needed. Charlie soon fell into a sleep. Molly smiled stood and looked at Percy who was holding onto his knees so he was in a little ball and was fast asleep himself.

Molly smiled and made her way downstairs to see Bill sitting at the dining room table, he was reading something intensely as Molly got closer see saw he was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Mummy who's this man?" Bill asked curiously, Molly frowned then looked at the picture.

"That's the Minster of Magic" Molly replied. Bill nodded thoughtfully then looked at Molly.

"So does he control when I get my magic?" Bill asked hopefully, Molly laughed shaking her head.

"No, no Bill, you'll start experiencing your magic when you're about seven" she explained softly, Bill frowned.

"Why?"

"Well seven's the age when your suppose to be able to decide what is right and wrong therefore your brain is wired a little differently, so your magic gets a nudge to come through, but you won't be able to master it properly – yet at least" Molly said.

"Then can I go to Hogwarts?" Bill asked his eyes wide and glittering, Molly nodding.

"Yes you can – when your eleven" she pointed out, Bill nodded

"Then I get my wand don't I mummy?" he asked, Molly nodded as Bill grinned. "I can't wait to get my wand." He said, Molly smiled as Bill looked up at her.

"And I can't wait until I get to see my vault" Bill said grinning and looking at the few knuts on the table. "Then I can put my pocket money in there" Bill said nodding. Molly watched him intrigued; he'd always had a interest with Gringotts that wasn't new. Molly just didn't have a clue where it'd come from.

"Mummy?" came a little voice from the bottom of the stairs. Both Molly and Bill turned to she the second oldest Weasley. They both frowned at Charlie, who toddled over to the two on the kitchen table, "Twinny's are awake" Charlie said. Molly nodded as Charlie climbed onto the seat beside Molly.

"Are they sweetie?" Molly asked, Charlie nodded then made his little toy dragon nod. Bill smiled he loved the company of his younger brother. "Bill will you please look after Charlie for a while, just whilst I settle the twins?" Molly asked.

Bill nodded then looked at Charlie who grinned. Molly smiled at the boys then walked up the stairs.

"Bill?" Charlie asked his eyes glittering. Bill nodded to him telling him to continue whilst closing the Daily Prophet. "Will you play dragons with me?" Charlie asked, Bill looked at him pretending to consider it. He looked at Charlie and scrunched up his nose.

Charlie whimpered lightly thinking Bill would rather not play with him and looked down missing the grin on his elder brothers face.

"Of course Charlie" Bill said grinning.

Molly came down the stairs to hear roaring, babyish and dramatic; she frowned as she walked into the main living area, to see Charlie with his dragon in his mouth as if a mother protecting its baby. Bill however was stomping around arms raised.

"ROAR" Bill said.

"RAWR" Charlie repeating, whilst opening his mouth and making the plush dragon fall out. "Oh" he said covering his mouth then getting on his hands and knees. "Sorry Norbert" he said then kissed the Dragons head.

Molly smiled and walked into the main room to watch her sons whilst waiting for Arthur to come home.

He did in fact arrive home within the hour, being greeted by his two sons running at him squealing Daddy. Molly smiled as Arthur walked over carrying both Charlie and Bill.

"Honey I'm home" Arthur said grinning. Molly laughed and stood kissing her husband then trying to disconnect her two sons from her husband.

"Just in time for a bath"

"Oh Mummy" Bill whined.

"Mummy" Charlie squealed.

"Oh come on Mum" Arthur joined. Molly scowled lightly and looked between the three of them.

"Don't get me started. Bath okay" Molly ordered. Both boys pouted as Arthur set them both down.

"I'll go check on the twins" Arthur said smiling as he watched his two oldest sons sulk to their bath time. Arthur removed his coat, checked his post then went to see his two youngest sons.

"Hello there" Arthur said looking into the identical eyes of his sons. Both boys upon seeing Arthur giggled happily and began chewing on their hands. "Are you two hungry?" he asked comically. Both gurgled which Arthur took as Yes as he summoned over two bottles.

He lifted Fred and soothed him. He then reached for one of the bottles first testing it on his wrist. Then continuing to feed Fred hearing George babble away. He heard George's babbling halt then an annoyed babble. George was obviously not happy that his brother wasn't replying to him. But presently Fred was more interested with his bottle.

"FRED" Came from the cradle. Arthur frowned as Fred pushed the bottle away.

"SHUSH" Fred replied then reconnected his mouth with the teat of the bottle. Arthur smiled at the sight then walked towards the cradle looking at the baby who was frowning intensely.

"Fred" he said again, as intense but less of a shout.

"Was that your first word?" Arthur asked smiling, George squealed happily clapping his little hands together.

"Shush" Fred ordered the sucked more on the bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright yeah I had to make up George's first word. Don't attack me if you've read another fanfict with a different first word. I also thought it'd be extremely cute :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

* * *

><p>For the remainder of that night all Molly and Arthur heard was their twin sons from the cradle, both repeating the only word they could say, over and over and over again. Molly and Arthur exchanged a amused look, then continued to try and go to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Arthur was off work so he could spend some time with the boys, minus Bill who again had lessons.<p>

Arthur walked down the stairs almost missing the little ginger boy sitting on the fourth step from the bottom, he walked pass his son then frowned and turned then sat on the same step as his son who was cuddling his plush dragon to his chest tightly.

"What's up Charlie?" Arthur asked softly as the little boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes. He whispered something then buried his face back into the dragon.

"I didn't quite catch that son" Arthur said smiling at Charlie, Charlie sighed softly and looked up at Arthur.

"Bill's not my friend anymore" he whispered then sniffed and looked up at Arthur sadly.

"What on earth has made you think that?" Arthur asked shaking his head; Charlie sniffed and wiped his nose with his hand.

"He don't want to play with me" he said then looked up at Arthur. Arthur frowned as Charlie gulped "I ask if he wanted to play dragons but he say no" Charlie said then hugged his plush dragon again.

"Charlie could that be because he has to do his lessons?" Arthur suggested, Charlie frowned thinking intensely

"Charlie, Bill is still your friend he just needs to do his lessons" Arthur explained. Charlie began nodded.

"Oh" he half whispered. "So Bill still like me?" Charlie asked hopefully. Arthur nodded

"Of course he is Charlie" Arthur smiled as Charlie nodded.

"But now no one will play with me" Charlie pointed out sighing again.

"You could play with Percy" Arthur suggested then looked at his sons look of pure disgust.

"Do I have to?" Charlie complained.

"Why?"

"Percy is the bossiest person ever" Charlie said, Arthur looked at him then laughed agreeing lightly, Charlie's eyes lit up "SEEEEE" he said then lifted his dragon "Even Norbert agrees" he said thrusting the dragon into Arthur. Arthur chuckled slightly then hit his thighs.

"Well why don't you help me de-gnome the garden?" Arthur suggested, Charlie scrunched up his nose considering it then shook his head.

"It's okay… I'll play with Norbert" Charlie replied then brought the dragon back onto his legs and stroked it, Arthur smiled and nodded then stood, ruffled Charlie's hair then went into the Garden.

Charlie looked up then moved as far forward as he could without falling off the stairs. Once he knew his dad was far enough away he lifted the dragon so it was online with his eyes.

"Feeding Time" Charlie told it, he then shuffled down the stairs he safely secured his dragon under his right arm; he made sure the dragon wouldn't fall then snuck into the kitchen. "I feel like a biscuit" he told the dragon, he then placed the dragon on one of the dining chairs. He then dragged the dining chair to the counter where the biscuit jar was. He climbed onto the chair then reached across the counter.

"Don't even think about it young man" Charlie heard his mother say, he sighed and turned to look at Molly.

"But Norbert is hungry" he said as he picked up the plush dragon. Molly hummed slightly and folded her arms.

"But Norbert knows that he can't eat between meals" Molly said, Charlie sighed and nodded then climbed down from the chair.

"Can't Norbert have a biscuit?" Charlie asked, Molly shook her head.

"No he cannot" she replied, Charlie sighed and nodded.

"If Charlie gets bis-wick I want" Percy announced as he toddled into the kitchen, Molly sighed and looked at her son.

"Shush Percy" Molly said, Percy pouted as Charlie giggled. "You too Charlie" she said, he pouted also; Molly sighed and shook her head. "Go into there and play together whilst Bill does his lesson" She ordered both Charlie and Percy nodded sighing and walked into the living room.

Charlie obeyed his mother but instead of playing with Percy he wandered towards the twins.

"Hello twinnys" Charlie said, both the boys squealed happily as they saw Charlie approaching. "How are you today?" Charlie asked.

Both boys babbled away telling Charlie how they felt. Charlie smiled and nodded along.

"That good" Charlie said, both twins babbled again as Charlie sat cross-legged in front of the twins.

* * *

><p>Molly came out of Bill's lesson around dinner time, mostly to supply food to the boys. Bill took this opportunity to go find Charlie and explain why he'd rejected the offer to play dragons.<p>

He wandered into the main living area then grinned at the sight before him. Charlie had ended up curled up with the twins, all three of them asleep. Fred and George where hugged into each other and Charlie hugged into them both as if he was protecting them.

"Mummy…" Bill half whispered, Molly luckily heard him.

"What's up darling?"

"Look at Charlie and twins" he said, Molly frowned then looked into the living area, she smiled and looked back down at Bill.

"But I have to wake them up" She said, Bill grinned then stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Molly's ear. She grinned then casted a spell which woke Charlie up with a start.

"Up, up, I'm up" He squealed then looked towards Molly and Bill. "AWAKE" he said, Molly laughed softly then beckoned him and Percy into the kitchen to eat their dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

**I know this is a crappy chapter, I apologize! **

* * *

><p>Percy wandered towards the twins who where lying babbling at each other on there own blanket. On Percy's approach both twins silenced and looked at Percy then each other. Percy gulped softly then made his authority known.<p>

"I'm your big brother so you have to listen to me" he announced, he put his hands on his hips and looked at the twins, who where looking at each other. Fred turned his head and looked at Percy almost challenging him.

"Shush" Fred said, he looked at Percy as Percy gawped.

"Don't tell me to shush" he squealed at Fred. Fred looked at him malice in his eyes then said.

"Shush" Fred then giggled and squealed excitedly, Percy sniffled annoyed then looked for Molly.

"MUMMY FRED TOLD ME TO SHUSH" He squealed out. Molly had to resist laughter as she witnessed the scene.

"Percy you know that's the only word he can say" Molly said, Percy looked up at her with a query on his face.

"It was how he said shush" he then pouted and folded his arms. Molly shook her head laughing softly,

"Percy, go play, I need to set the twins down" Molly said, Percy pouted again then stormed off. Molly smiled then took the twins up the stairs to their bedroom.

Downstairs was occupied by Charlie and Bill who where playing dragons – again and Percy who was watching Arthur De-Gnome the garden.

The three young ginger boys grew tired of their current activities and went in search of a book. They settled on the Tales of Beedle and Bard and the story of the Three Brothers.

Bill being the oldest read the story to his two younger brothers who proceeded to act it out. Bill chuckled at the story being acted out before him. Percy, Charlie and Norbert where the three brothers, a pencil was the elder wand, Arthur's coat the Invisibility Cloak and an eraser the Resurrection Stone. Charlie was also doing a cameo roll as Death.

Bill smiled and began reading the story again whilst watching the performance. Molly came to join them enjoying the performance also.

She enjoyed seeing her three sons working together; it was also amusing how the boys reacted to what was being read to them.

That night after their dinner the three boys sat, Arthur, Molly and the twins down and performed their version of the Tale of the Three Brothers.

* * *

><p>The next day the three boys where awoken to a surprise. A fairly nice one bearing in mind.<p>

Molly and Arthur had spent the night decorating the burrow. Christmas was approaching (As was Charlie's birthday), Arthur and Molly had decorated the house amazingly. A tall green tree towered over lighting up the front room with the twinkly lights, glittering tinsel and shiny baubles. The room was decorated with lights and tinsel, on the fire place a stocking for each boy and presents underneath the Christmas tree.

The three boys faces lit up, all three had a gawp and eyes wide, they all looked around in genuine awe.

"Wow" Bill said, the boys agreed quickly then ran towards the Christmas tree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

* * *

><p>The excitement of Christmas came as soon as it went, Charlie's birthday and the New Year came around then it was back to routine, Arthur went back to work after a cushy Christmas Break with his boys and Bill went back to lessons.<p>

Charlie was sat keeping an eye on the twins, he was also fairly amused by them, and they were both propped up babbling at each other. Charlie was sat leaning on the wall of the living room with Norbert, Percy was currently nowhere to be seen but that didn't particular bother Charlie.

He watched as Fred – he thinks – reached for the toy in front of him, he frowned intensely then rocked onto all fours; Charlie smiled as he watched his younger brother try and push himself up.

He saw the twin halt then begin to crawl forward; Charlie gasped then got onto his own hands and knees watching intensely.

"Fred?" Charlie said and the boys head turned to him he then squealed happily sitting back. "Come here" Charlie beckoned; Fred titled his head at his brother as Charlie put his hands out. "Come on" he said softly.

Fred frowned then pushed himself onto all fours again, he babbled lightly then began, really slowly crawling towards Charlie; he got half way then stopped sitting down again.

Charlie giggled then clapped his hands to get his younger brothers attention. Fred's head spun towards Charlie again then began the other half of the journey. He finally reached Charlie and was welcomed by a hug from the older boy.

"Well done Freddie" Charlie said then heard a distressed squeal from across the living room.

"Georgie" Fred voiced, Charlie looked at George and bit his lip in thought. He let go off Fred then knelt up getting his younger brothers attention.

"George" Charlie beckoned and saw the boy look at him with wide eyes. "Come here George" he beckoned, George looked at Charlie in intense concentration "You can do it Georgie" Charlie said.

The little boy scrunched up his nose in thought then rocked onto all fours copying the actions of his brother early.

George began to crawl at a slower pace than Fred had before him, he stopped moving and instead pecked forwards and backwards before giving up and slumming on the carpet.

"Come on Georgie" Charlie egged on then looked at Fred who was clapping his hands happily.

George with a whole lot of determination began again crawling towards Charlie, he reached him and fell onto him making Charlie giggle and hug him as tightly as he had done to Fred.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

**A/N Sorry it took my FAR too long to update *hangs head in shame*, I was having a kind of break [But writing allot of Dameron ficts] please forgive me :)**

* * *

><p>Bill wandered out for his half an hour break; he stretched his arms then scanned the room, Percy and Charlie where nowhere to be found and he wanted to play Dragon's with Charlie. He pouted lightly then spotted his two littlest brothers.<p>

He smiled as he watched the two identical ginger boys try and push themselves to their feet, using each other as a balancing beam. Bill smiled and wandered towards them kneeling down in front of them.

He lifted both his arms then felt the twins both clasp onto his hands. He smiled and helped with a few stumbled steps towards him then watched as Fred fell backwards thankfully the padding off his nappy protecting him from hurting himself.

George upon seeing this followed in suit, then began chewing on his hand, Bill smiled and began absently talking to them, explaining Hogwarts, explaining the houses, the ghosts, the lessons, the professors.

He knew the twins wouldn't respond (Well not have a fully educated conversation with him, they'd reply with babbling or the occasional 'Shush') he, once he finished discussing Hogwarts, he moved onto Gringotts, how amazed he was by it, how much he wanted to work there when he got older.

Molly came out of the room where she did Bill's lessons. His half an hour was up and the lesson had to continue but he hadn't returned. Molly shook her head as she searching the kitchen for her eldest son.

She then spotted him, sitting with her youngest identical sons, talking to them animatedly whilst holding one of both their hands.

She smiled to herself thinking of how natural Bill was with them, with all his brothers, he loved all of them and showed that daily.

"Bill time for your lesson" she said softly seeing the boys head shoot up making his ginger mess of hair fly everywhere. She beckoned him in then smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Later, that night after all five of the boys where asleep Molly pondered in her room. She was looking at the photos of all her boys; she smiled at them and looked up at Arthur.

"Can we have another one?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

* * *

><p>Molly lay back in St Mungo's awaiting the result of her most recent test, she'd had a fair few of these tests and she knew how they worked, the healer would do the necessary spells then come back and say, congratulations or not this time.<p>

"Molly?" the healer stopped her thoughts; she nodded then looked at the healer standing before her "Congratulations" she smiled as Molly half chuckled. "Your pregnant"

Molly grinned triumphantly and made her way back to The Burrow. Which on a second thought she shouldn't have left for longer than half an hour. Arthur was in the garden de-gnoming again, Bill was sat counting his knuts, Charlie was sat under the table whispering to Norbert, Percy was reading a book sat in Arthur's arm chair, looking tiny, the twins where propped up opposite each other creating mirrored movements, this made Molly smile.

But then she looked around the rest of the Burrow and the mess it'd become, Molly shook her head and muttered a spell which cleaned up every inch of The Burrow. This made every boys head shoot up then in one unified shout.

"MUMMY" the three boys that were able to do so ran towards her each hugging a different part of her.

"Hello boys" she said laughing whilst hugging all three of them at once, then made her way to the twins sitting them in the two highchairs then telling all the boys in turn to take a seat also, she supplied them all with some milk to keep them quiet for a length amount of time.

"Arthur?" she called, he arrived to her call then also took a seat.

"Okay I have an announcement for you boys?" she said six ginger heads turned and fixated their eyes on her. She smiled to herself thinking of the brilliant news.

"What is it mummy?" Bill queried whilst scrunching his forehead up in thought. She looked around her boys

"I'm having a baby" she announced, the twins looked up in matching confusion, Percy looked around his brothers in mild shock, Charlie and Bill both squealed with delight as Arthur stood and hugged his wife happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

* * *

><p>The pregnancy went well for Molly, she was becoming a dab hand at this now, she'd managed her boys in such a way not to tire her out.<p>

The twins had taken to blabbing to Molly's stomach every night before going to sleep.

Charlie had even offered to give Norbert to the new baby.

On the eighteenth week of her pregnancy Molly got to find out the gender of the baby. She went to St Mungo's excited and nervous. She wanted a girl. A little girl. She loved her boys, don't get her wrong but she'd love a little girl, the first girl for generations.

Molly lay back on the examination table as the nurse did the necessary spells to determent the sex of the baby. The nurse murmured things to herself then nodded and looked towards Molly with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations Mrs Weasley" the Nurse said and Molly smiled slightly "Your having a boy" she said and Molly smiled, a genuine smile. Another boy, she was happy about it, more than happy she was ecstatic and she couldn't wait to tell her little boys.

Molly went back to the Burrow and found Arthur sat with the Tales of Beedle and Bird and her boys where sat around him intrigued by the story, Arthur looked up briefly seeing Molly and smiling then continued to tell the story.

Molly chuckled fondly and began clearing up any debris that was lying around. Then she went and sat beside the boys listening to the story and watching their reactions. Arthur closed the book and heard the unified groan from the five boys who wanted Story time to last longer.

"Did you hear?" Arthur queried to Molly as he gave Bill the book to put away. Molly nodded smiling.

"I'm having a boy" Molly said and Arthur beamed as Bill and Charlie looked at each other grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings; Fluff**

**Characters; Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley (Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans)**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; the Mischief began before Hogwarts…**

**A/N I felt like bringing the Marauders in so decided a somewhat motherly chat between Lily and Molly was in order :)**

* * *

><p><em>27<em>_th__ February 1980_

Molly sat in the Order's meeting sipping at a freshly brewed cup of coffee listening to Sirius black rambling on about something or another.

"Black shouldn't you be protecting the Potters" Molly stated seeing the younger man look at her reasonably shocked.

"Moony's doing it" he replied with a slight frown on his face. Molly shook her head amused then pushed her nine month pregnant self-up from the chair. "Get back on duty Black" she stated as Sirius half grovelled nursing the little glass of fire whiskey.

But Molly's motherly stare; he got up and took Molly's arm and apparated five miles south of Godric Hallow. This then began a five mile walk which stopped every ten minutes or so by Sirius asking whether or not Molly was okay. Which was continuously replied with Molly hitting him around the back of the head.

They arrived at Godrics Hallow an hour later seeing Remus sat leant up against the door, once enthralled in a book that was resting on his lap but was now asleep up against the door.

"Lupin" Molly said and saw Remus jump and aim his wand directly towards them.

"Moony" Sirius said with a chuckle in his voice as Remus groaned rubbing his eyes; Molly shook her head and went into the little cottage leaving the two younger men sat outside.

"Lily? James?" Molly called as she closed the door behind her then saw James appear at the top of the staircase frowning intensely, his wand in his hand.

"Oh Molly it's you" he said sounding surprised and putting his wand back into his pocket. He came down the stair rubbing his forehead and offering Molly a beverage.

"No, no it's fine" she replied smiling at the tired man, who once had the face of youth, mischief and madness and now wore a look of tiredness, age and worry.

"Lily's resting" he added as he took a seat on the couch. Molly nodded leaving the man to rest and managed up the stairs going to the main bedroom and seeing Lily resting on the bed reading an article in the prophet.

"Oh Molly" Lily said as surprised as her husband was then pushed herself up to allow Molly to sit opposite.

"I just wanted to pop in and make sure you where okay" Molly reassured as she smiled at Lily's slightly swollen stomach at four months.

"Oh I'm fine, tired" she said with a slight laugh.

"Naturally" Molly replied "Wait until you get to child number four" Molly smiled fondly at Lily's shocked face.

"Oh no, no one or two maybe, I don't think I could be as good as you" Lily stated then smiled back at Molly who chuckled. "How long do you have now?" Lily queried

"He's due tomorrow, I give him three more days or so" Molly said as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Are you nervous?" Lily queried knowing herself that she was terrified of the day her little baby was going to come.

"Not anymore" Molly replied "With Bill and Charlie I was" she said nodding comfortably at her. Lily stroked her own slightly swollen stomach then chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>Molly made her way back to the Burrow after having a good chat with Lily and interrupting the three Marauders sleep downstairs on the couch.<p>

She wandered in to see Arthur sat with the twins on his knees talking animatedly to them they were replying with some small words but mostly blabbing. Charlie and Bill where playing dragons and Percy was sat reading a book that was bigger than him.

Molly smiled fondly at her family and looked down at her next son knowing he'll get up to just as much mischief as his older brothers.


End file.
